


Seasons

by Chasyn



Series: Zachwen Pride 2020 Challenge [8]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Pride Challenge, Drabble, Growing Old Together, I didn't plot too much, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Old Age, Owen is late 70's, Seasons, Seasons changing, Short, Silly, Sunsets, Zach is early 60's, pride month 2020, something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: "I've seen a fucking sunset before."
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Zachwen Pride 2020 Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790995
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea for this one. And then this just popped out.
> 
> <https://unicornaffair.tumblr.com/post/619550664672100352/with-pride-month-around-the-corner>  
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> Chas#0048

A cough wracked his body for a moment and he leaned forward in his rocking chair. He struggled for a moment to catch his breath before he leaned back. He breathed in deeply and exhaled it. He did it a few more times before he continued in his rocking.

"O, you okay?"

The man looked up at his mate, at the concern in the still bright eyes and nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." He dismissed the younger man's concerns, as he always did, and continued looking out over the mountains as the sun set.

"Owen." He stepped closer and bent down, looking at him with concern. "I heard you from inside."

Owen smiled up at him and patted the arm of the chair beside him. "Sit with me."

"Owen…"

"Zach." He said louder. "Sit!"

Zach heaved out a sigh and walked around him to the other chair. He sunk down into it and leaned back. But he kept his eyes on his older mate. "Owen, if it's getting worse, we need to…"

"I'm fine!" Owen said and pointed out at the sunset. "Look! Watch with me."

Zach rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I've seen a fucking sunset before." He grumbled. He'd grown up over the years. He was a few inches taller than Owen and his hair had started to gray a decade ago. But he still sometimes had a case of cranky teenager angst. He crossed his arms and slouched down in the chair.

Owen chuckled and reached over to pat Zach on the knee. "Come on, the season's changing. It's pretty." It was changing. From spring to summer. The days were longer and the sun set later. It was different getting used to the seasons again. It had only been a few years but it still felt like an odd occurrence. The island only had two seasons. The dry summer season, that lasted from January to May, and the wet winter season, that lasted from June to December. Spending a few decades on the island had them both pretty acclimated to the weather there. Moving back to the states had been a big slap.

Zach shrugged and turned in the chair, leaning on his side. He smiled at Owen. "You're pretty." Owen let out a laugh, throaty laugh that quickly morphed into a cough. He leaned forward again and Zach reached over to pat his back. "Easy." Zach coaxed gently. "Slow, shallow breaths."

Owen nodded his head and collected himself. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

Zach nodded and smiled as he straightened back up in his chair. "I know."

Owen smiled at him again and breathed out sadly. "I miss them." He said softly.

Zach reached out and grabbed Owen's hand. He held it between his own and brought it to his mouth. He touched his lips to the wrinkled skin and sighed. "I know." He said softly. "I do, too. But… you still got me."

Owen nodded. "Yeah." He smiled and looked out at the sunset again.


End file.
